Cutters such as utility knifes, scissors, and saw blades have conventionally been used to cut an adhesive tape into desired lengths. The use of such a cutter has a risk of causing injuries to users. In order to solve such an issue, the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2 describe adhesive tapes that can be cut into a fixed length without the use of a cutter. The adhesive tape according to the following Patent Literature 1 is wound around a winding core with an adhesive layer provided on one side. In a surface of the adhesive tape, cuts or dashed perforations for cutting are formed at a predetermined interval. The adhesive tape according to the following Patent Literature 2 has a cut along the length direction in an inner region apart from each edge of the tape. The adhesive tape described in Patent Literature 1 has cuts or dashed perforations for cutting formed thereon at a predetermined interval, and pulling the tape with one's fingers to tear it along one of the cuts or perforations can easily cut the tape. The adhesive tape described in Patent Literature 2 can be easily cut with a force of one's fingers and its minute degradation in strength can prevent an unintended tape cut during manufacturing processes and the application of the tape as well as during distribution of products with the tape attached thereto.
The following Patent Literature 3 describes a tape dispenser for such an adhesive tape provided with cutting perforations at a predetermined interval. The tape dispenser according to Patent Literature 3 includes: a tape storing part that can store therein a prewound tape in a manner drawable by one end, the tape having an adhesive agent applied on the back surface and perforations at a desired interval; a plurality of blades disposed along a projected surface for assisting a cut along one of the perforations in the drawn tape; and a tape attaching surface projecting from a travel path of the tape for temporarily attaching the adhesive surface of the tape thereto. With this tape dispenser, when a user pulls out the adhesive tape by holding one end and pressing one of the perforations against the blades that assist the cut along the perforation, the adhesive surface of the tape in a proximity of and in front of the perforation temporarily attaches to the tape attaching surface to stop the drawout motion of the tape and the adhesive tape is cut along the perforation with the assistance of appropriate blades.